L'armée forme les durs
by Anakhria
Summary: Mana, Gackt , Kôzi et Yu Ki mènent tranquillement leurs petites vies, quand d’un coup tout les 4, sont retenus pour être soldat a l’armée de terre.Que va til se passer? A vous de le découvrir dans le chapitre 1! Venez lire!
1. Révélation

_**Note de l'auteur:**Voila ma toute première fic , alors merci de ne pas etre trop méchant ; ) .Dites moi si elle vous a pluou déplu ! Très important pour l'auteur , histoire de savoir si je dois continuer Merchiii d'avance : ), maintenant je vous laisse tranquilleet lisez bien! _

* * *

_**L'armée forme les durs**_

Source : Mana, Gackt, Közi ,Yu-ki. 

_Genre : Délire._

_Auteur : Anakhria _

_Histoire : Mana, Gackt , Kôzi et YuKi mènent tranquillement leurs petites vies, quand tout d'un coup le téléphone sonne pour informer que tout les 4 sont retenus pour être soldat a l'armée de terre._

_Que va-t-il se passer ?_

_Qui est le responsable de cette nouvelle ?_

_Comment vont-ils réagirent ?_

_Vous le découvrirez dans le Chapitre 1 ! Venez lire !_

_Description des personnages dans ma fic : _

_- Közi : Közi est vu dans cette fic comme l'idiot de service, avec des synapses qui ne fonctionnent pas ! D'un naturelle gaffeur et encombrant, Közi horripile Gackt a chaque mouvements qu'il fait.. Il est dans cette fic le personnage qui fait avancé l'histoire pour sa débilité monumentale XD._

_- Gackt : Gackt est simplement le personnage « commandant » de l'histoire, avec Kôzi comme serviteur, il fait ce qu'il veut et dirige un peu tout le monde comme il le souhaite. Gackt attache beaucoup d'importance a son physique, et ne pourrait en aucun cas se retrouver dans la boue ! D'un naturel vantard et dragueur, il ne se sous-estime pas le moindre ! _

_- YuKi : YuKi est le personnage qui a tout le temps faim, et qui aime la bagarre, il aime foutre la merde partoutVous me passerez l'expression XD et est un personnage très désordonné. Son passe-temps favoris est particulièrement d'emmerder Mana._

_- Mana : Mana est le personnage au tempérament changeant , il peut passer en mode « commandant » en tenant tête parfois a Gackt comme être un débile né pour certaines choses comme les bagarres avec YuKi pour des sujets médiocres (Exemple : Un bout de gâteau). _

_Chapitre 1 :Révélation._

Alors que nos quatre héros Mana, Gackt, Közi, et Yu-ki se trouvaient tranquillement chez eux : Gackt l'homme au physique ravageur était assit sur une chaise longue a se faire pouponner par Közi. Ce cher Közi, con comme un balais se laissait facilement marcher sur les pieds par tout le monde. Quand aux deux autres **(Z)**héros de cette histoire: Mana et Yu-ki, ils étaient eux, dans la cuisine entrain de se battre pour le dernier bout de gâteau restant…Quand tout a coup, dans leur vie paisible et langoureuse le téléphone sonna… Les deux teigneux cessèrent de se battre, quand aux deux autres, Közi regardait avec attention Gackt, pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire…Gackt lui, ne voulant pas se lever, de peur de se fouler la cheville **XD** ordonna bien évidemment a notre cher Közi d'aller décrocher… Comme tout bon Közi a son Gackt **XD** , il se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers l'appareil qui sonnait de plus en plus péniblement , ce qui agaçait notre pauvre Gackt qui rajouta une couche en disant a son fidèle chevalier de se dépêcher…Alors on pu voir, pour la première fois de sa vie, Közi courir, mais se fut une mauvaise idée .Közi trébucha sur le tapis et s'étala sur le sol, juste devant le téléphone. C'est a ce moment la que débarquèrent a toute allure nos deux teigneux, le gâteaux coupé en deux parties inégales - - ', ces deux mêmes se mirent a rire en voyant la chute de se pauvre Közi, quand a Gackt, lui, se frappa le front de manière désespéré et se mit a engueuler Közi en hurlant cette fois-ci…

**Vous remarquerez bien que, personne eu l'amabilité de relevé ce cher Közi…Pauvre Kozinounai**

**- Relève toi idiot et décroche !**

- **Mmm ai mai mais je suis tombé, j'ai maaalll**

**- Allez imbécile lève toi, dépêche toi !**

Közi se leva tant bien que mal, d'une petite mine innocente, couvert de honte en voyant que l'on se moquait de lui. Il finit par saisir le téléphone mais comme tout Közi, notre cher ne savait pas décroché…**(Boulet)** Et paniqua aussitôt en appuyant sur toutes les touches…Au bout de quelques secondes le téléphone finit par s'arrêter de sonner, Közi en déduit qu'il avait finit par trouver le bon bouton… Il porta alors le téléphone a son oreille.

-**Aa..A..Alo ?C..c'es..C'est qui?**

Pas de réponse a l'autre bout du fil Közi, retenta alors…

**Allloooooooooo ? Quelqu'un ?**

**Oui, ici le Commandant Hilton de...**

Közi n'ayant toujours rien entendu insista et commença a s'énerver contre le téléphone…

**Quand on appelle quelqu'un on lui parle ! Hé ho quelqu'un ! Aloooo ? You ou , quel est l'imbécile qui appelle ?…**

Les trois autres regardaient la scène, Mana et YuKi étaient partit en délire, tandis que Gackt regardait Közi l'air intrigué :

**Qui c'est idiot ?**

**Personne Gackt, il répond pas le bonhomme **

Gackt regarda Közi désespérer en tendant le bras vers lui :

**Donne, qu'elle imbécile celui là …**

Közi lui amena aussitôt le téléphone et Gackuto le mit a son oreille

**Allô ? Qui est-ce ?**

**Ah enfin quelqu'un qui me répond ! Qui était l'imbécile qui vient de me répondre ! **

**Ah lui, c'était Közi, mais vous ne vous êtes toujours pas présenté…Qui êtes vous ?**

**Oui ici L'armée de terre, Commandant Hilton.**

Gackt tira de grands yeux ronds. L'armée de terre, qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore !

**Quoi ! Vous vous êtes trompé de numéro je crois Monsieur.**

**Je suis bien chez Gackt , Mana, YuKi et Kôzi ?**

**C'est exact mais que voulez vous ?**

**Je vous appelle au sujet de la liste, vous avez été retenus ainsi que vos amis, vous êtes attendus dès demain dans mon bureau.**

Gackt n'en croyait pas ses yeux, qu'est ce que c'était cette mauvaise blague ! Blague téléphonique sache s'abstenir ! Les trois autres le regardait intrigués.

**Quelle liste ? Mais enfin de quoi parlez vous !**

**Vous vous êtes inscrit pour participer a l'armée de terre. Et vous avez été retenus.**

**C'est absolument impossible ! Vous avez sûrement du vous trompez !**

**Impossible. L'armée sachez ne se trompe jamais . Vous êtes attendu demain dans mon bureau.**

**C'est invraisemblable ce que vous dîtes ! Qu'allez vous faire d'une tapette, de deux détraqués du cerveau et d'un mannequin aussi beau et fort que moi ! (XD)**

**Pas de discussion possible, a demain.**

Le Commandant raccrocha aussitôt sur ces dernières paroles, Gackt en était encore abasourdit . Il tourna brutalement la tête vers Közi, l'air interrogateur.

**Dis-moi ?… Ce n'est pas toi Kôzi ? …**

Közi sursauta un peu a la réaction de Gackt, et lui répondit l'air innocent.

**Non c'est pas Közi Gackt !J'ai rien fais de mal moi tu sais.**

**Qu'est ce que t'as trafouiller encore ?**

**Mais rien du tout je t'ai dis !**

**Qu'est ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure devant l'ordi !**

Közi prit un ton tout fière

**Je jouais sur des sites ! Tu me l'avais permis ! Tu te souviens ?**

**Sur qu'elles sites es tu allé ?**

**Pleins de sites, et y'avait un site ou fallait marquer son nom et son prénom, j'ai marqué le mien et le tiens et celui de YuKi et Mana aussi comme ça , ça faisait pas de jaloux !**

Gackt était a deux doigts d'étriper Közi. Quel blond celui la alors ! Il s'approcha de Közi et le secoua

**Bon sang qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête pauvre idiot ! C'est toi qui nous a inscrit là bas ! Idiot !**

Közi le regarda un peu apeuré

**Je….Je croyais que c'était un jeu… Mm…Mais… Mais tu sais je voulais bien faire, sinon vous auriez été jaloux tu sais !**

**Un jeu ! C'est un jeu pour toi l'armée ! On est bien dans la merde ! Demain tu iras t'expliquer au gentil monsieur que t'es qu'un crétin ! Et que tu as fais une mauvaise manip ! C'est claire ! Oh mais non , il vaudrait mieux pas que tu ouvres la bouche, ça risquerais d'empirer les choses !**

**Mmm mais mais Gackt, jjj j'ai j'ai pas fais exprès ! Je voulais pas tu sais ! Je suis désolé !**

**Allez va t'en ! Va jouer ailleurs et que je te vois plus dans mes pattes ni sur l'ordi**

Közi fit une mine attristé.

**Oh non, s'il te plait ! L'ordinateur !**

**Non ! Certainement pas !**

Il baissa la tête et traîna des pieds jusqu'au living-room

**D'accord Gackt…**

YuKi et Mana s'étaient vite désintéressés au sujet , ayant suivis la moitié de celui-ci et bien sûr n'avaient rien compris du tout, leurs bouts de gâteau de parts inégales les tracassaient bien davantage. Quant a Gackt, lui était retourné faire bronzette, l'air ronchon, encore énervé de ce qui venait de se passer.

Les 4 finirent par passer tranquillement la soirée en l'attente du lendemain après-midi…

Comment allez se passer la suite ?…

Est ce que les 4 iront sur les champs de batailles ?…

La suite dans le prochain épisode !

* * *

**_Note finale de l'auteur:_ Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé, dite moi ce que vous en penser s'il vous plaît ! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur, j'aimerais vraiment savoir si ça vous a plu et si je dois continuer.**

**Merci pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire **

**Anakhria **


	2. Entrée Flagrante chez MHilton

_**Note de l'auteur : **Merci pour ceux qui sont allez lire ma fic! C'est toujours un grand plaisir de voir les stats,Jje remercie bien Asuna pour son commentaire, très encourageant! . Sur ce voilà the suite et bien sûr quelques reviews sur le 2eme chapitre sont toujours les bienvenues ! ;)

* * *

_

_Résumé bref du Chapitre précédent : _Mana, Gackt, Közi ,Yu-Ki ( description des persos dans le chap 1 ) apprennent qu'ils ont rendez-vous chez le Commandant Hilton, a l'armée de terre comme quoi qu'ils sont retenus comme soldats. Tout les détails sont dans le chap 1

Maintenant passons a ce qui vous intéresse le plus , le chapitre 2 ! 

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Chapitre 2 :Entrée flagrante chez M.Hilton. _

_Nos quatre petits héros se levèrent de bon matins, Közi était tout stressé a l'idée de s'exprimer devant le Commandant Hilton. Quant a Gackt , lui, avait toujours les nerfs a vif de la veille , prêt a deux doigts d'étrangler ce pauvre Közi a l'approche d'une future bêtise . Et les deux autres Yu-Ki et Mana , eux n'avaient toujours pas réalisés qu'ils allaient peut être devenir soldats , ils se contentaient de se taper dessus a coups de rouleau a pâtisserie car Mana avait oser piquer un céréale a Yu-Ki…**( - -'). **L'heure de partir sonna , Gackt appela l'assemblé près de la porte d'entrée, un dernier coup sur la tête de Mana par Yu-Ki avant que Gackt saisisse avec accablement le rouleau et le balança au loin dans le salon . Mana et Yu-Ki grommelèrent bien évidemment, en faisant la « moue » . Gackt passa devant eux en ignorant leurs réactions et fit avancer Közi, un coup de pied dans le derrière :_

**Allez dépêche toi d'avancer ! On va finir par être en retard **!

**Oui Gackt, je me dépêche, je me dépêche !  
**

**Oui c'est ça , dépêche toi … **

Gackt se retourna vers les deux a l'arrière qui se tapaient toujours dessus mais avec leurs mains cette fois-ci. Il se tourna vers eux et prit un air sévère

**Bon vous avez pas finit oui ! Bande d'idiot, avancez plutôt, on va être en retard !…**

Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et regardèrent Gackt ,avec un air idiot , et dirent dans une même voix aussi idiotes que leurs regards :

**Mais de quoi tu paaarrrrlllleees ? On va oùùùùù ?**

_Gackt se frappa un bon coup de désespoir sur la tête , mais mon dieu qu'ils sont cons !_

**- A l'armée, bon sang a l'armée ! **

Yu-Ki et Mana haussèrent les épaules avant de suivre Gackt et Közi dans la voiture . Après un petit bout de temps en voiture ils arrivèrent devant la grille qui permettait d'accéder au bâtiment principal. Le gardien se pencha a la fenêtre de Gackt, regardant la voiture au complet , il éclata de rire en s'imaginant le petit bonhomme qui ressemblait légèrement à une fille ,les cheveux bleus a bouclettes : Mana en soldat. Il finit par Reprendre son sérieux, et il lui demanda :

**Vous voulez quoi ?**

Gackt fronça des sourcils

**Oh ça va hein !On veut Rentrer !**

Le gardien fit une petite mimique avant de lui répondre

**Tu te crois malin hein ? Pourtant t'es bien con d'être ici, c'est moi qui te l'dis ! Au fait, t'as la permission d'entrer toi et tes mauviettes là ?**

Gackt hésita a lui gueuler dessus, mais au fond ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, alors il préféra grommeler un peu. Mais Yu-Ki se pencha en avant avec violence.

**Qui a osé dire que j'étais une mauviette ! **

**Tiens voyez vous ça … Un travesti qui se rebelle …**

Yu-Ki commença a froncer les sourcils sévèrement, énervé. Tentant d'escalader Gackt pour arriver jusqu'au gardien . Gackt le poussa en arrière.

**Arrête Yu-Ki !**

Mais Yu-Ki ne l'écouta pas, il écrasa encore plus Gackt, mais impossible de passer , son costume habituel était trop large oO. Il essayait de se battre a distance en tournant les poings qui n'arrivaient certainement pas au visage du gardien .

**Viens te battre ! Hein viens te battre !**

Le gardien pouffa de rire avant d'ouvrir la barrière.

**Allez rouler et hâte de vous voir sur le terrain !**

Gackt profita que la barrière se lève pour accélérer et passer la petite querelle . Yu-Ki se tourna vers le gardien qui était a présent derrière lui, la tête dépassant de la fenêtre avant de se cogner la tête sous l'accélération subite de Gackt

**Non, non j'ai pas finis avec toi ! T'inquiète on se rever…Aïiie ! **

Yu-Ki se rassit sur la banquette avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Devant, Közi lui aussi contemplait le paysage et ne put se retenir en regardant les militaires accomplirent leurs exercices, tous coordonnés.

- **Regarde Gackt ! Des playmobiles géants ! Je pourrais jouer avec, hein dis !**

Gackt se frappa le front plusieurs fois a la suite, énervé , les dents serrées :

**Ce ne sont pas des playmobiles ! Mais des humains ! P-L-A-Y-M-O-B-I-L-E ok!**

Közi lui fit un grand sourire qui voulait dire qu'il semblait avoir tout compris:

**Oui des playmobiles !**

**NoooOOoooN ! Humain ! Comme toi et moi !**

Közi prit un air incompréhensif, déçu.

**Mais t'avais dit playmobile !**

**Non j'ai jamais dis ça ! Et ferme la maintenant ! **

**D'accord , mais on va faire comme eux tu crois ?**

Gackt prit un air hautain

**Tais-toi ! On ira jamais là bas ! Tu me vois moi , traîner mon beau corps dans de la boue ! Et mes cheveux enfin, c'est absurde, ils vont perdrent tout leurs éclats !**

Il baissa les yeux

**Zut moi je voulais joué avec eux …**

Gackt ne répondit pas et se gara près du bâtiment et se tourna a l'arièrre tout en gardant un air sur Közi de sorte que ce qu'il allait dire le percute lui aussi .

**Nous voilà arrivés ! Je vous préviens pas de bourdes devant le Commandant ! Le premier qui sort une connerie , Yu-Ki s'occupera spécialement de votre cas , j'ai pas envie de me fouler un poignet pour vous , bien sûr sauf si Yu-ki fait la connerie . Compris ?**

Yu-Ki sauta de joie en disant a la bourrin !

**Ouais ! De la baston ! XD**

Quant aux trois autres, ils acquiescèrent sans rien dire , le pouvoir Gackt avait encore frappé XD.

Gackt était à la tête de la marche, avançait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du Commandant qui l'attendait patiemment , derrière lui on pouvait voir les trois autres , Közi derrière Gackt comme a son habitude et les deux derniers a la traîne , Yu-Ki s'amusait encore a embêter Mana , avec ses cheveux cette fois-ci : Mana avait de très jolies bouclettes bleus , qu'elle idée de faire des bouclettes alors qu'il y a un Yu-Ki dans les parages ! Yu-Ki s'amusait a tirer dessus sous le mécontentement de Mana. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau , **Taddaaammmm ! Les voilà arrivés ! THE grand moment ! ; ) **Gackt toqua deux coups a la porte , une voix grave répondit

- **Entrez. **

Ils entrèrent tous , tour à tour , Gackt toujours en tête.

**Asseyez –vous .**

Ils prirent tous place , chacun sur leurs chaises. Mais avant de s'asseoir, Közi

regardait bêtement les alentours et se prit se le pied de la chaise **Bon**

**commencement !Mdr **, ce qui attira tout les regards vers lui , dont celui de Gackt qui ne présageait rien de bon ! Il s'excusa et prit place . Le commandant toussota avant de prendre la parole.

**Bon commençons. Je suis le Commandant Hilton et vous devrez me considérez avec respect a partir de maintenant aucun mauvais comportement ne sera toléré.**

Gackt le regarda abasourdie , et secoua la tête

**Excusez-moi Monsieur , Euh Commandant , mais nous venions pour vous dire , que notre inscription a été une erreur !**

**Osez vous dire qu'il y aurait une faille dans notre système !**

**Non pas du tout , juste une mauvaise manipulation de la part de CE jeune homme**

Gackt désigna du doigt Közi. Qui celui-ci sembla tout gêné. Le commandant le regarda interrogé par cette réponse ambigu.

**Eh bien , expliquez vous !**

Gackt regarda Közi de manière a lui faire comprendre que c'était a lui de joué. Celui ci prit panique au regard de Gackt , il ne savait que dire et bégayait

- **Euh…Euh …Eu... ****Bah euh … J'ai cru que votre… euh… site était un jeu euh … Et j'ai inscrit tout le monde sinon y'aurais eu des jaloux… **

**Un jeu ! Vous vous foutez de moi là ?**

**Non …N… Non Monsieur , c'est…C…C'est vrai**

Gackt reprit aussitôt la parole

**Oui, c'est exactement ce qui c'est passé , vous comprenez il n'est pas très futé , et n'a pas vraiment fait la différence …**

**Ce n'est pas mon problème. Vous êtes inscrit. Votre cher ami a coché pour 5 ans. Et cette option est irréversible.**

Gackt fit une tête ahurie, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche bée, 5 ans ! 5 ans ! Mais qu'est ce que ce con de Közi avait dans la tête a se moment là ! Gackt avait d'autant plus envie de serrer le coup de Közi et de ne plus le lâcher.

**5 ans ! Mais c'est impossible , moi je refuse ! Vous comprenez je refuse !**

**Ce n'est pas mon problème , je vous l'ai déjà dit. L'engagement est l'engagement. Vous commencez demain. Rendez vous a 10h avec votre Colonel. **

Gackt ne trouvait plus ses mots tellement que ce petit bonhomme indifférent a la situation lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il était passé au rouge vif , au bleu ,au vert pour finir rosé. Si cette situation pouvait être imagée en Manga , des petits signes de mort pourraient apparaître dans des bulles au dessus de sa tête , ainsi que de la fumée s'évacuant de ses oreilles. Gackt allait s'exprimer et ça n'allait pas être très agréable …

**Mais espèce de crétin obèse ! Tu vois que c'est pas possible de nous intégrer dans ton armée de merde ! Regarde ces gueules ! Tous des travesti(e)s XD et des idiots ! Et moi je peux pas me salir ni abîmer mon beau corps dans votre boue poisseuse ! IL EN EST PAS QUESTION COMMANDANT DE MES COUI !**

Les mots avaient filés a une vitesse folle , il ne s'était pas arrêté et avait accentué sur certains mots. Comme « Crétin » . Gackt ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il avait pu dire. Il était resté lui même ébahi sous son propre discours. **Ps : Je vous laisse découvrir les 4 dernières lettres du mot étoilé XD**

**Fermez la idiot ! Toi et tes crétins d'amis sont prit un point c'est tout ! De plus pour ce comportement vous aurez des suppléments de travail tout les 4 ! Est ce que c'est assez claire ! Je ne veux plus entendre parlez de vous ou sinon votre séjour sera plus qu'invivable pour vous. Ici c'est moi le chef et vous une bande de sous merde !**

Le commandant s'était levé brusquement en posant les points sur la table de colère. A la fin de son discours il s'était tranquillement assis comme si ce n'était qu'une passe d'égarement pour lui et reprit donc tout son sérieux sur son visage. Gackt avait bouillonné de l'intérieur mais malheureusement il n'y avait rien a faire, ils devaient y aller tout les 4. Les interventions de Yu-Ki lorsque l'un des deux le traitait de débile dégénéré , Yu-Ki jetait un regard noir et était prêt a se battre mais Gackt l'en avait de suite dissuadé. Quant a Mana et Közi , lui jouait avec ses boucles bleutés et semblait être très loin derrière cette histoire, pour ce qui était de Közi , il avait tourné la tête vers la personne qui parlait avec la bouche bée. Donc il faisait des aller retour avec sa tête comme si il suivait une balle de tennis. Il poussait des « Waaa » ou « C'est méchant ça » , « T'as raison Gackt , te laisse pas faire ! » d'un ton tout a fait triso ou idiot a vous de voir. Gackt n'avait fait attention a aucun des 3 et se concentrait sur sa petite personne. C'est alors qu'il se leva brusquement ce qui fit échapper a Közi un « Oooo » de surprise. Et quitta la pièce sans dire mot. Il avait juste donné un coup sur la tête de Yu-Ki qui avait reprit son activité : Embêter Mana. Et donc attira l'attention des deux qui suivirent immédiatement Gackt. Közi lui était a la traîne et c'est donc Yu-Ki tout content qui donna pour une fois , le coup sur la tête de Közi pour qu'il suive et cesse cette tête débile. Les 4 partaient pour chez eux en attendant la revenue et la préparation des épreuves que le Commandant avait gentiment mit en place pour eux...

Comment va se dérouler la suite ? Une réponse dans le prochain épisode

Gackt , acceptera-t-il d'aller sur le terrain ? A suivre !

* * *

**Note finale de l'auteur : **Voilà le second chapitre terminée , dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce sera avec une grande joie que je découvrirai des nouvelles reviews. En esperant que ce cher chapitre qui m'a prit beaucoup de temps , vous plaira ! A bientôt pour le prochain !

Encore merci a ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et qui souhaite poursuivre sur le 2eme !

**Anakhria **


End file.
